Tooth decay and gum problems can often be avoided by regular flossing. A plurality of flosses, flossing devices, and flossing aids have been proposed and provided in the prior art. Typically such devices include the use of typical floss. Typical string floss is abraded and destroyed with use, and must therefore be replenished. In using typical floss in bare-handed style, replenishment involves simply discarding the used floss and grasping the new. With devices which use typical floss, even those which are motorized for moving the floss between teeth, the floss must be replaced often. Frequent replacement of floss, therefore, is a continual problem and inconvenience. What is needed is a motorized device which cleans between teeth without need for passing rapidly degraded floss through the teeth. The device should be compact, portable, and the flossing materials easily replaced, although less frequently so than typically used floss. The device should also be easily sanitized. The present apparatus provides this device.